I can Love You and Die or I can Hate You and Live
by Sachi Kameko
Summary: Sachi, Niiki, and Amaya battle trough countless trials as they are kidnapped by the Akatsuki.  Amaya and Niiki are base off of my friends.


Chapter 1 : Kidnapped

I just got back from a mission with my friends Amaya and Niiki, and we were currently walking home to the Leaf Village.

Amaya is 15 and has midium lenght blonde hair, and sparkly, ocean blue eyes. Her special abilities are psychic and lightning. She is very carefree and lazy, but that never stops her up-beat attitude. Dispite her un-ninja-like qualities she is a Jounin, and a great one at that. When faced with danger she can be a serious as she needs to be, if not a little scarey.

Niiki is 10 and has long, jet black hair that hung in high ponytails on either sides of her head, as well as bright red eyes. You would think it was an ability or contacts, but no, that is her natural eye color. Her abilities are water and fire, but she only uses the fire when she has to.

Niiki is loving and kind and much too hyper for her own good. She likes to scare people by poping up out of nowhere and completely random times, and no matter how long you've known her, she never gets anymore predictable that she is when you first meet her. Niiki is only a Gennin and graduated from the academy two years early. She calls Amaya, Onee-chan as well as calling me Ma-sempai.

My name is Sachi. I am 18 years old with short, dark brown hair that barely reaches my sholders, and I have dark blue eyes. I also had a blood red arrow that pointed downward on my left cheek, but only on my left. If it's not obvious then it would be safe to say that, yes, I am an Inuzuka, and yes, Kiba was my yonger brother, and last but not least, yes, Hana is my fraternal twin sister. My abilities are wind and fire, and my ablilities match my personality. I am carefree and a 'go-with-the-flow' type person, but I am also, sometimes, easily angered (though I can keep my cool when I want to). I'm also hyper (though not as much a Niiki), and can sometimes be a little bit of an air head. Even so I, as well as Amaya, are some of the best Jounin in the village. We're about the same if not weaker that the copy-cat-ninja Kakashi Hatake. We, Amaya, Niiki, and I, are the best two Jounin, one Gennin squad in the village.

Niiki was on my back when a merchant passed by with two small kittens.

They were cute orange tabbys with medium sized eyes that had a golden tint to them. The playful kitten had a slightly dark orange tint in the upper right corner of his eyes. The calm kitten was kind of shy, but had a slight dark purple tint in the upper left corner of her eyes.

"Onee-chan," Niiki said looking at Amaya adoringly as her eyes twinkled.

"No." Amaya got straight to the point.

"But," Niiki complained. "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You were going to ask me to buy you those kittens."

"NO I WASN'T!" Amaya and I gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, fine I was. But why won't you buy them for me? Their soooooo cute!" Her arms began to tighten around my neck.

"Because you don't need kittens."

"BUT, THEIR CUTE!"

"No."

"Come ooooooon!" Her arms continued to tighten around my neck.

"Your ch-choking me." I said; struggling to breath.

"NO NIIKI, I'M NOT BUYING YOU THOSE KITTENS!" She continued their argument; being completely oblivious to me as my face started to change color.

"OOH, PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Just buy her the stupid kittens already, she's k-killing me!" I said as I was still in desperation for air.

As my face started turning blue, I finally pulled Niiki's arms from my neck and fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Sachi, what's wrong with you?" Amaya said to me with one thin, eye brow arched.

"Oh, forget it!" I was cross in tone as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Well then," Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Sissy-chan-

"Sissy-chan? What happened to calling her Onee-chan-

"Onee-chan!" Niiki said immediately.

Amaya only glared at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was gonna do that."

"You've known her all her life and you didn't know she was going to do that? Pathetic, Sachi, Pathetic!"

"Pathetic? No, no, no! Pathetic was that time when you fell into the lake!"

"I didn't fall, you pushed me!"

"Because you were annoying me! Plus, you almost drowned."

"Well, DUH, BAKA!"

"'Well, DUH,' my ass! The lake was only 3 FEET DEEP!"

Amaya growled at me, and I did the same. The tension was thick, and a kuni would have its difficulties cutting through it. You could just see the sparks flying as if lightning was shotting from our eyes, and fire blazed in the background.

"STOOOOOOOP!" Niiki yelled as she tackled me to the floor; clinging to my neck.

"OWW! NIIKI," I winced as I rubbed the back of my aching head. "That hurt."

"Sorry, Ma-sempai," she laughed sheepishly.

"It's alright."

"Um, Ma-sempai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can 'you' buy me the kittens?"

I looked at her for a long second.

"Niiki?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you get off of me?"

"Can you buy me the kittens?"

I mumbled under my breath about how I spoil her to death, and about how I can almost never say no to her as I took my wallet from the back pocket of my blue jean pants.

"YES!" Niiki jumped up and down as I bought the kittens.

"So, what'cha gonna name them?" Amaya asked Niiki as the village gates came into veiw.

"I don't know," she hummed as she thought. She held on to the cage as if it was the very thing keeping her from floating away. "Oh, I got it. I'm going to name them Peanut Butter and Jelly!"

"I can see Peanut Butter, but why Jelly?"

"Because, Jelly has a little bit of purple in her eyes. Peanut Butter, however, has alittle bit of orange in his."

"What?" I asked; alittle confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No need, thank you." I rolled my eyes.

As we crossed the gates into the village, a cold eerie chill went down my spin; something bad was going to happen.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Niiki yelled; making my concentration a train reck.

"NIIKI!" I screamed.

"Yeeeeeeees?" She said too innocently.

"Dance!" Amaya chimed in as she started dancing; Niiki joined in as well.

"Why do I put up with you two?" I asked myself. "What are you doing?" My eyes nearly poped out of their sockets as Amaya started to break dance.

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Niiki laughed as she continued to dance.

"What's that... Besides a song?"

"PBT Time is when I put all of my attention on Peanut Butter and Jelly. And, you'll know when it's that time because I'll say... IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TI-

"Stop," I said in a firm tone, after I placed my hand over her mouth.

Niiki just laughed and skipped away; leaving me to deal with the still dancing Amaya.

After that was over with, we had made it to my apartment. As soon as we walked in Niiki ran to her room.

Unlike the other Inuzuka's I didn't live in the compound. There is only so much I can take of looking at the same people for 17 years, so I got out of there as soon as I could. My sister, however, stayed at the compound.

I looked at Amaya. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Amaya-

"I know," she cut me off. "I felt it too."

"There was something demonic about it."

"I know what you mean, but-

"There might be more of them."

"I could feel the power shift. It seemed like they were trying to hide their prescence, but at the same time it felt like they wanted us to sence them."

"At least now we know not to let our guard down." I finished.

"Why are you two guys being so quiet? TALK TO ME!" Niiki complained; the kittens no longer in her arms.

"Sorry," Amaya laughed. "We were just talking about stuff. Its nothing you should worry about."

"Whatever, I just- OW!" she bumped into me.

Amaya and I looked all around us. Dispite it being an apartment, it was still big.

Our guard was up as we all stood back to back.

"Niiki-

"I know, Ma-sempai. I knew all along."

"How?"

"Hello, it's me! And ofcourse, you two SUCK at whispering."

Amaya sweat dropped. "If you knew then you sure didn't act like it."

"It's called 'acting natural'."

I sighed. "Come on, we need an open area. This is gonna get messy."

Amaya, Niiki, and I ran at top speed down the streets until we came to the practice field.

"_Amaya, Keiko, Sachi. We've been waiting._" A deep voice called out to us.

Amaya growled as we took out our kunis.

"_Come quietly, and there won't be any problems._"

"Too late for that!" I growled menicingly.

"Who are you?" Amaya spat.

A shadowed figure emerged from the trees, before eight others soon followed; we were surrounded.

They all wore the same outfit. Black cloaks with red clouds.

We knelt down on all fours; a malicious aura surrounded our beings.

Amaya's pupils turned to slits as she grew cat ears and a tail. The sun had set a few minutes ago and moon turned her eyes a gentle pink that called forth death.

Niiki had grown fox ears and a fluffy, white tail. Her eyes looked snowy white, but you could just see the blood that stained its purity.

I grew wolf ears and a light brown tail. Under the moonlit night my eyes glowed a cool ,splarkling silver that could freeze the deepest reaches of Hell itself.

We growled in unison as our inner demons treatened to tear them to shreds.

"_Come now, we didn't come here to fight._"

"We did." Niiki growled.

"What do you want with us?"

"_Looks like we have a bitch on our hands!_" This time it was a different voice.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" I yelled with pure hate and venom seeping from my voice. I lashed at him; my newly grown claws swiping at his face.

He went flying as a cloud of dirt emerged from his path.

I jumped back to my squad as an evil laughter filled the air. The man I had thought that I killed regained his stance in the middle of a crater.

"_That all you got?_"

I growled as I threatened to transform, once again, as my anger rose.

"Sachi, calm down!" Amaya warned.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered.

"_Hidan, shut up!_" The first said quietly. "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki._"

"Pain? How can you be pain, if pain is a feeling?" Niiki questioned; her fluff of a tail swished from side to side.

A few giggles rose in the air.

"_No, I mean, I'm not 'pain', I'm 'PEIN'. My name 'is' Pein, not 'pain', but 'PEIN'!_"

Niiki, poor thing was so confused. I just had to giggle myself. She always had a way of calming me down.

"_My name is 'Pein' with an 'e'. The pain your talking about is with an 'a'._"

"Well that was pointless." Amaya said getting back on her feet; I followed this action but Niiki crawled to me and I gently petted her head, as her tail moved side to side happily.

"_Getting back to the point... Do we have an agreement?_" Pein asked.

All of our ears twitched in unison, and Amaya sat on the grass.

"Well," Amaya looked up at me.

"Well, what?" I had one eyebrow raised.

"Well, we haven't turned in our report yet, so technically our mission is still in progress, and you were assigned the leader of this mission."

"So."

"So, what should we do?" Niiki said as she nudged her head against my hand; wanting me to keep petting her head.

'Well we are out numbered, and we have a low chance of succession if we battle them all at once.' I thought.

"_Well do we have and agreement?_" Pein said eagerly.

I looked at Pein. I was kind of ticked off, because he made me lose my train of thought.

"_Do we?_"

Okay this was now getting really annoying. I couldn't think straight with him talking ever few seconds. I was trying to think of a way to get out of this, but I was failing miserably because of him.

"_Answer now, or we answer for you!_"

"Was that a treat?" Amaya growled. It seems my quick temper was starting to rub off on her.

"_Take it anyway you like._"

"Ch," she looked away. "This guy really ticks me off."

"Well then I guess we have no choice," I started as I scratched the back of my head, and looked from Niiki to Amaya, before returning my gaze to Pein. "We'll go."

"_Good choice._" Pein signaled for one of the member behind us.

Swiftly, the man behind me was staring in my eyes, and the last thing I saw was crimson red eyes, before everything went black.


End file.
